Taylor Swift Seranedes
by short staack x
Summary: XX my first song-fic/s XX please r&r b-4 i continue i want to know what you think thanks xx rated t just in case XX ummmm oh parings TxOC TxA XX enjoy please r&r xx
1. Tim Mcgraw

He said the way my green eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
that had a tendency of getting' stuck  
on back roads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

**Abby sighed she missed her nights with Tony snuggling up with him, playing with him and kissing him softly on the nose…**

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

**Tony sighed he was tired of coming to the building laughing smiling as if nothing was wrong… but he hated it more seeing Abby locking herself in her lab and crying because of him… **

September saw a month of tears  
And thanking' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And looking' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

**Abby was walking up to Tony and he was glancing up at her smiling he ran up to her and picked her up and put her in the air she giggled and gave him butterfly kisses. **

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standing' on your street  
and there's a letter left on your doorstep  
and the first thing that you'll read is:

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

**Abby sniffed but kept smiling she watched Tony's new fiancé walk down the aisle… Tony kept looking at Abby and wished it was her walking towards him. Shauna stopped next to him and smiled and the priest said " if any one does not have a reason why these 2 should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace" Tony wished with all his heart that Abby would yell at stop the wedding 2 seconds past and Abby yelled " stop the wedding " …**

He said the way my blues eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"


	2. Authors Note

**Ummm hi every one I just want to know do you guys know what song I should do next. Search them if you can ok choices**

**Our song**

**Love Story**

**Oh my my my **

**Stay Beautiful **

**ENJOY xx luv you and stay in tunned XX for chapter 2 **


	3. Our Song

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

**Abby was riding with Tony she was happy after the wedding (not really ) they were deciding to take things slowly. They were out on a date! Tony looked at Abby she looked upset, "What's wrong Abby?" he asked her … she looked at him and said "nothing but we have been going out for 1 month now we should have a song" Tony grinned ant he parked… they were at the park Abby sat down on swing and started singing…**

Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

**Abby giggled "wouldn't take you for the singing type Tony boy" Tony glared he replied "yet here I am expressing my song for you Abs" Abby shook her head and tsked "I had a terrible day today" …**

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my loving' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

**Abby was lying on her bed and she was thinking of Tony she sighed and said "I wish I could tell him my secret" Tony chose to come in at that moment "you say something Abs?" he asked her… "no just thinking" he smiled and walked out Abby groaned… WAIT was that Tony singing?**

Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

**Abby was listening to the radio she finished playing all her and found out that no song was like their song…**

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song...

Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

**Abby grabbed a note-book and wrote down Tony's serenade…. **

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

**Authors note: OMG thank you so much to for those reviews and I chose Our Song ( if you couldn't tell (: well I hoped you liked it xx )**


End file.
